fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sleepover Club
Plot Mrs. Clark gets the Note-Worthys to go up against eachother in a Boys vs. Girls mash-up battle. Alison invites the girls to a sleepover at her house. Lily gets harrassed by her locker neighbour, and Jackie goes missing. Matt and Maya discuss where they stand in terms of their relationship. Kyle falls back into old habits. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare *Elizabeth Gillies as Sis Larson *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Jake Austin as Andrés Herrera Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir *Luke Benward as Kyler Magee *Breezy Eslin as Alyssa Fowble Episode The school bell rings, and all of the students were all seated in the choir room, but the room was silent. Matt, Maya, Kyle and Perry were sitting at the back together, with Kyler, Sydney, Becca and Alison lounged on the opposite side. On the front row sat Cass, Angelika, Joe, Zach and Lily, with Nathan sitting on the far edge of the row, alone. None of the members spoke, or even made eye contact. The only one missing was Jackie. Joe said sarcastically "Well... we're the talk of the school! For all the wrong reasons! Yippee!" "Last night was fucking horrifying." said Maya. "Last night, the minute I got home, I took off my clothes, got into a bubble bath, got into my jammies, and did not move all night." said Matt, to which everyone turned around confused, trying to hold in laughter. Mrs. Clark walks in, and the room goes quiet. "How is everyone feeling about the other night?" She asks "Awful." said Kyle. "Embarrassed. As. Hell." said Alison. "Cherry-flavoured." said Sydney. "I'm sorry to hear, but i'll be glad to inform you that i'm taking up with the school, they're doing some investigation on the culprit, they have expulsion on the line." Joe sat back with his arms folded. "We all know it was a bunch of dumb-ass jocks. They hate us, they think we're pretty much a punching bag. A laughing stock." "We won sectionals..." Lily said, disheartened. Alison turns around "Did we? You didn't mention it. By the way, Kai Kai, where did you go during our last performance when we all got drenched in a Victoria Falls of slushie?" Kyler looked shocked, and didn't know what to say. "Oh! Um, I went home, I didn't feel well." Alison looked unsure. "Oookay." "You were great at Sectionals, but you know you have got to up your game if you to progress to win at Regionals. Okay guys. I have some ideas to get your juices flowing." "What's going on?" Alison asked. "Alright, boys on one side of the room, girls on the other." Mrs. Clark responded. Everyone complied, and segregated within the room. "Brilliant. Two teams- boys versus girls. On Monday, you will each perform a mash-up of your choice. You all know what a mash-up is, right?" "Isn't that like those DJ Earworm remixes?" Maya asked "Sort of!" Mrs. Clark responds. "It's when you take the best parts of two different songs, and mix them together to create something unique and creative. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys have to offer!" she said, in a pleased tone. "You have till Monday!" The bell rings, and the students disperse. Lily walks down the hallwally with Joe and Zach at either side of her, to which she thinks to herself. "You know, I think I have an idea what Mrs. Clark is doing. That woman has had it out with me since Day One, she knew I was after the top spot and the top spot only. And well, the truth is, look at my closest friends in this school. Joe, Zach, Kyle, where is my gal pal? The Icona to my Pop? The Daphne to my Celeste? I mean, Maya and Angelika are sweethearts, but they don't give me the time of the day. Alison is a pirnha, Becca is nothing but a sidekick and Sydney is a coward. But as long as I have my boys, that's all I need to survive in this school." Lily opens her locker, grabs some books out for her next class- English Literature. She gets a fright to see that her locker neighbour, Alyssa Fowble, was right behind the door when she closed it. "Hi Lils!" she says, spitting in her face. "Uhh, hello Alyssa." "Did you watch Spongebob last night? It was so funny, because Squidward was all-" "Uhh, no I didn't, and I haven't since 2007. Can you stop breathing in my face, thanks." Lily responded, quicky walking away. The voiceover continued as she walked to her class. "My locker neighbour, Alyssa Fowble, is the most disgusting girl i've seen in all of the 4 states i've lived in, and one of those schools was located in one of the most poverty-stricken areas of North Arkansas. Her breath stinks of cheetos and body odor, and she's wore that Star Wars t-shirt for 3 days in a row, i'm sure. Or was it 4? I don't know. Hopefully i'll be able to move lockers next school year." She continues walking down the hall. "And there was Jackie. She hasn't showed up to class, or Glee Club since last night, so I'm pretty worried. I was texting her last night, and she said that she was getting into arguments with her parents or something, but I didn't really think anything of it. I kind of miss her." As she walks past the boys bathroom, Joe and Zach walk out of it. "So, has anyone mentioned anything yet? It's known to the world that you're gay, and we're official. How are you feeling?" Joe said. "The whole world does not know, and i'm not gay, i'm bi-sexual. How many times have I told you?" Zach responds. "Sorry," said Joe. "It slipped my mind." Anyways, I've got to go to class, so I guess i'll talk to you at lunch!" "Great." "Bye" Joe said, kissing Zach on the cheek as he walked past. Zach stood still for a couple of seconds, smiling to himself. In the next scene, Lily stands by her locker primping her hair in her mirror, to which she gets a shock. "BOO!" Alyssa says behind her, and when Lily jumps, she begins her dorkish laughter. "Did I scare you Lils?" Alyssa asks, teasingly. "Duh.." she responded, avoiding eye contact with her, hoping Alyssa would just go away. "Hey, Lily!" Sydney shouts across the hall. Her and Becca walk down the hall, and towards Lily and Alyssa. "Let's go to lunch, Alison said she really wants to talk to you." Becca stand on the other side of her. "Yeah Lily, we have some big plans about Glee Club, we'd be really glad for you to- what the fuck are you looking at?" Becca asks Alyssa, who then walks away with her head down quickly. "Anyways, lets go." Lily walks into the cafeteria, with Sydney and Becca standing either side of her, and approach Alison standing next to a table full of cheerleaders. "Liliana. Finally." Alison says turning around. "So you know how we have to do some mash-up for Glee Club? I was thinking, why don't we have some fun with it?" Lily looked confused. "Where are you going with this, Alison?" she asked. "So," Alison begins, as she walks away with Sydney, Lily and Becca following her, "So, how about tomorrow night, we have a little bit of a get together at my pad, you know, like a sleepover?" "Like a sleepover?" "Yeah, you know, where we can watch movies, do some girl talk, some bonding time?" Alison said. "I don't know, Alison, I kind of have plans with Kyle this weekend, maybe-" "Change them! Maya and Angelika are in. Cass, too, I think. We need to ask her, it's not like we even know her, anyways." Lily looked at her and shrugged. "I'll see if I can." Sydney asked "What about Perry?", before Becca butted in by saying "Who?" "Fabulous. You'll find out the details tomorrow at school. Emma is out at some DJ set his friend Sadie is hosting, so it's a girls night, and it's on." "Woop woop!" Sydney says, making a raise-the-roof hand motion. "Don't do that in public, girl.." Alison says. "Or private.." continued Becca, before the three of them walked away. Lily turned the opposite direction, and went to meet up with Kyle, Joe, and Zach at their lunch table. "Hey Lily, what's going on?" asked Zach. "What did the Heathers want?" questioned Kyle. "Well... I think i'm going to a sleepover with the Note-worthy ladies." Lily replied, clenching her teeth. "WHAT?" Kyle exclaimed. "This is rich!" "What's rich?" Lily asked "Why would they want to go to a sleepover with you? They have some secret intention, I know it. If you're going, be careful." "I'll try. Will you be alright in the house on your own? I'll always be in easy reach." Lily said, putting her hands on Kyle's arm. Kyle nodded. "Great." she smiled. At the next table over, Maya and Matt were sitting together, alone. "So, we need to talk about what happened last night, Matt." Maya started a conversation with. "Uh, you're right, we do." "Why did you do it? Was it because of me, or because of.. her?" "Her?" Matt asked, genuinely surprised. "Gina. I know you still have feeling for her, and i'm totally respecting that." "Thank you. I'm getting over Gina pretty well, i'm honestly not that hurt, which kinda makes me think it was the correct decision." Matt shrugged. "So.. what do you want to do?" "I need time Maya." "Time, okay, fine. I understand." Maya said quietly, sipping on her juice box in silence. It's Friday night, and Kyle and Lily pull out from the 7/11, when Lily ran in to go buy some snacks for the sleepover. She hops back into Kyle's dad's porsche, and they continue to Alison's house. "So, what will you be doing all night?" Lily asks, as she puts on some lipstick in the car mirror. "I dunno, Kyle shrugged. Browse Tumblr, maybe watch some TV." "Fun night." Lily said, jokingly. "Did you notice that Jackie wasn't in school today or yesterday? Like, I've been texting her and messaging her on Facebook and stuff for the past 36 hours, but i've been getting no response. What do you think?" she asked "I don't know. I don't really trust her, you know? I actually seen her at the back of the school on Wednesday night, with some shifty guy she said was her brother." "Hmm. Strange." Lily said, looking at the ground. Kyle nodded, while keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah. But back on topic, please just don't do anything silly, and ESPECIALLY, no alcohol. You got me?" "Oh of course, Lily, anything for you." "Good." Here's Alison's house on the right, I think." Lily was surprised, the house was very nice and well kept, very middle-class though slightly smaller than expected. Lily expected her to be a lot wealthier. "Okay, bye Kyle!" she says as she gets out of the car, "I'll call you if I need a ride!" she says, as she goes in the house. Kyle pulls out his wallet from his jacket pocket, and pulls out his identification card. It states 'NAME: KYLER OGILBERRY, DATE OF BIRTH: 19-1-1994.' Kyle smiles to himself, "back to the 7/11 I go", he says to himself, as he pulls away. While driving, Frankie can be seen next to him. "Yes you will..." he says, looking in his direction. It's Friday night, the night of the sleepover, and all of the girls except for Perry, who had to cancel last minute due to catching the H1N1 supervirus, are in Alison's large bedroom. Sydney is sitting by the window, Angelika, Maya and Becca are sitting on the bed, and Cass, Alison and Lily are sitting at Alison's dressing room table. "And that, ladies," Alison said "is some well applied lip gloss, you should take note, bitches." She mouths 'that's hot' into the mirror. Cass holds the lip gloss "does this actually contain strawberries? I have allergic reactions to strawberries." she said, unsurely. Alison shook her head. Cass looks back at her "What? If I eat them, I might DIE." Meanwhile, Angelika, Maya and Becca were lying on Alison's queen size bed. "So, yeah, me and Matt are not a thing." Maya said, "I mean, we COULD be, but at the moment I think we're just gonna see how things go." "Aww, Maya, i'm happy for you!" Angelika said "I need a man myself. But, you know, it's complicated." Becca looked at her "Oh yeah, you used to have a crush on Nathan, didn't you?" "Well.. I DID." Angelika said shyly. "Do you know who I think would make a good couple, guys? Alison and Nathan" Becca said laughingly. "Um.. I don't think so." Alison said with a fake smile on her face. "You'd be a good couple with a decent cosmotolagist, though." They could hear a knock on the door. Alison shouts "The Chinese is here! Becca, you go and pay? The money is in the kitchen" Becca looks at her. "Fine, Ali." Alison got the food out of the bags, and started distributing it amongst the girls. "Tuck in, bitches!" everyone got up and sat on the floor, except for Sydney who sat where she was. Angelika turned round and gestured her to join, to which Sydney shook her head, and stayed sitting by the window. Alison laughs "Go on, you don't have to be so polite!" Sydney responds "Uhh, i'm allergic to soy." Angelika turned around, and continued to eat. "Suit yourself, girl." Becca said from across the room to where Sydney stayed sitting in the window-sill, to which all of the girls giggled at. "Oh shit" Sydney said, which got the other girls attention. Zooming down the street was a car full of jocks, some of which were drunk, some of which were causing havoc, amongst them were Alex driving, with Andrés sitting shotgun. They stop outside Alison's house, to which an angry Alison opens the window wide open and leans out. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she shouts, looking down at them on the suburban street. "Come down here!" A jock shouts, who was sitting in the back seat. It happened to be the guy who was flirting with Kyle, Kyler. "I'm great up here, white trash!" Alex shouts "Why? Is that because nobody can drop a slushie on your asses from up there?", which gets an eruption of laughter as a response. "Everyone knows it was probably you jackasses anyways." Alison responds. "What the fuck? Is Andrés down there?" Sydney shouts, to which she quicky runs out of the door and to their car, out on the side walk. "So all this time I was fooling around with your ass, but on the same night you and your buddies humiliated me and my friends infront of the entire dance?" "I'm sorry, i'm sorry" Andrés repeated, who was blatantly drunk, but Sydney was already running back into the house, when the rest of the jocks drove off, laughing. Sydney closed the front door, and tried to hold back the tears, when she already seen Angelika walking down the stairs and towards her. Sydney just ran to her and hugged her, to which Angelika patted her on the back. "I fucking hate men. I'll never get a boyfriend." Angelika lifts her off her shoulder. "It's okay baby, you're loved, you have me, you have Becca, Alison, the Glee club, you have more friends than you know." "No, you don't understand, the dress Andrés bought me was a size 4, and i'd been slimming down for weeks to try and fit into that damn dress." Angelika backed away from her "Sydney, when you go home, take that dress out of that closet and throw it on the goddamn fireplace. No man is worth your effort, or jeapordizing your health." "I know, but it's so hard, you know? I've been dealing with body issues the day my boobs started coming in. This may come as a shock to some, but the teen years haven't been particularly kind to me." Angelika smiled "They haven't been the nicest to anyone. But all of us will be nice to eachother, so let's go upstairs, get some fast food, and have a great Friday night!" she said, when her and Sydney began running up the stairs, and the music begun, as to when the girls were performing to Mrs. Clark and the Glee Club boys. Sydney: Why, why can’t this moment last forevermore? Tonight, tonight eternity’s an open door… Angelika: ''' No, don’t ever stop doing the things you do. Don’t go, in every breath I take I’m breathing you… '''Lily (with the Note-worthy girls): Euphoria Forever, ’till the end of time From now on, only you and I We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up Euphoria An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up Cass: ''' ‘Cause I, I wanna live before I die Crash and burn and lose my mind We can set the world on fire '''Alison and Becca: Tonight we can be glorious We are young at heart and we’re free The world is ours, I can feel the music in me Glorious, found a love that eyes cannot see Delirious, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh Lily (with the Note-worthy girls): Euphoria, euphoria We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up Euphoria... An everlasting piece of art A beating love within my heart We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up Euphoria, euphoria We’re going up-up-up-up-up-up-up The room broke out into applause, when Mrs. Clark stood up "Wow girls, that was phenomenal! That song brings me back to the time I was at Tomorrowland 2013! I had popped so many... tic tacs.. that night!" she laughed off, "anyways, girls, it's time for the guys to perform their mash-up performance! Give it up to them!" as the girls sat down and the guys stood up. Matt: And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young This I know, yeah, this I know She told me, "Don't worry about it" She told me, "Don't worry no more" We both know we can't go without it She told me you'll never be alone, oh, oh, woo Matt (with the Note-worthy guys): I can't feel my face when I'm with you But I love it, but I love it, oh I can't feel my face when I'm with you But I love it, but I love it, oh Zach: Midnight, You come and pick me up, no headlights A long drive, Joe: Could end in burning flames or paradise Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you Nathan: I should just tell you to leave 'cause I Know exactly where it leads but I Watch us go 'round and 'round each time Joe and Zach (with the Note-worthy guys): You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style The scene shows Lily, walking behind Kyle's house after school, to which she finds a garbage bag, with half a dozen bottles of beer. She stands up straight, and looks confused. You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt) And when we go crashing down, we come back every time Kyler stands on the end of the row of guys, and when he looks into the audience, he sees Alison glaring back at him with her arms folded. 'Cause we never go out of style We never go out of style Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)